the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo Noroi
'Approval:' 7/3/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kyo has a very cold appearance, she is very sweet and charming but she doesn't speak much. when she does speak her voice is stern and emotionless. she takes a lot of her mannerisms from her older brother. is often seen standing around him with arms folded. She looks a lot younger then she actually is and unlike her brother she can put away a lot of food for her small size. Her favorite food tho is just plain white rice its filling and cheap she probably likes it due to her family being poor and all they really had to eat. Kyo has a few hobbies mostly include playing Shogi with her brother. they were a even match most of the time when she could get him to play with her. she also enjoyed creating jewelry and working with precious stones/metals. Kyo has danced sense she was a young enough to walk and only dances in private never in front of strangers even her brother for that matter. though not really a hobby she does enjoy randomly Tackling her brother to the ground with a hug once in a wile. shes never very far from her big brother they are practically inseparable. but when they are alone with out one another they tend to get agitated rather quickly. Kyo usually panics with not near her brother either she breaking down and freezing. she has long blue hair and red eyes that give most people chills, figuring she might be evil or apart of the Uchiha clan. she wears a black short jacket that stops midway at her torso, with navy blue shirt tucked into her pants, a dark purple scarf, baggy black jeans and flat bottom shoes. Theme's Kyo's Personality 'Stats' Blue tank.jpg|Kyo in her nin Garb Bluetank.jpg|Kyo in Casual wear (Total:44) Strength: 7 ''' Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 10 CP: 70 ' '''Max Supercharge: 15cp' Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1:Jewel (Onyx) Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stat feats x2 (10sp) # Onyx Shatter - '''Kyo creates Onix jems shaped as shurkens she fires at a target it explodes dealing dmg to anyone near the target hit. (10 cp) '''Equipment (10 ep) *(3 cost) cp pill *(3 cost) Blood pill *(4 cost) Med armor Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Kyo is Sora's younger sister, they are inseparable and have always been together. When Kyo was born, their mother died due to complications during labor, it was a terrible loss Kyo did her best to keep her brother sane. Her only companion is her brother and she rarely leaves his side, only when alone or her brother isn't near she turns into a cold and easily agitated little sis. Their father struggled to support his two kids and himself often held multiple jobs coming home exhausted. Kyo and Sora barely knew there father but they knew he cared for them. she is apart of Noroi one of the last 3 nins remaining her brother dad. ''Relationships'' Sora Noroi - Brother she doesn't ever leave his side. She loves and couldn't survive with out him or wouldn't want to Old Man Nori - Loving father who she loves very dearly Category:Character